Matchmaker
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: After trying desperately to make England realise that America actually likes him, his friends and siblings are fresh out of ideas. They are left with only one make-or-break solution: "Hey, Prussia? We need your help." USUK Enjoy!
1. Calling Mr Awesome

_Hello everyone! It's good to be back! For those who were wondering, I will be putting the 100 Day FanFic Challenge back up with some changes! Anyway, please enjoy this story!_

_Chapter One: Calling Mr. Awesome_

* * *

It wasn't like England had never noticed it before. Of course he did. _Everyone _did. It was plain for anyone with the sense of sight.

What England _didn't_ notice was how obvious everyone was acting about it.

When he was walking into the building that morning they were talking about him, when he went to get a coffee they were talking about him and now, as he entered the conference room:

"Oh my gosh, isn't America just so gorgeous?"

"I think if he gets any cuter, I just might die!"

"Look at his hair, it's so beautiful, and those eyes! God, he could just take me _now_…"

England frowned as he sat down at the long, wooden conference table, being held in his hometown of London. Giving a fleeting glance at his two brothers, Scotland and Wales, he scoffed slightly at the group of giggling nations before turning his attention to the nation they were gawking at in awe.

He was grinning, _as per usual, _like the great fool that he was, and chatting happily with Japan. England's frown faltered. Bloody America, being so good-looking and happy at the time. Yes, England could freely admit (well to himself, not to anyone else) that America had grown into a handsome lad. He was an idiot and an egotistical fatass but he was good-looking, friendly and kind…when he _wanted _to be.

But why then, when it was so plainly obvious that these girls were talking about him _very loudly_ that he was ignoring them completely? He was an idiot, given, but England was positive that he wasn't _that_ oblivious…was he? Something was not right…

"Alastair? Dylan?" England waited until they turned their attention to him before he scowled, "Where is _your sister_?"

Instantly Wales paled slightly and England knew _she _was up to something. Before either Scotland or Wales could answer, he shot out of his seat and over to the group of girls. When they noticed him looming over them, they silenced their gushing of America immediately.

"Ladies." He said politely, scanning quickly over them; _Hungary, Taiwan, Belgium, Seychelles and Ukraine. _"You wouldn't by any chance know where my sister is, would you?"

They shook their heads in unison, looking up at him innocently.

"Are you sure?"

Again they shook their heads.

"Well then, you can tell her, when you see her, that whatever she's up to with America and you lot, I'm going to find out. You hear me?"

They all smiled and nodded. England turned his attention to America.

"Oi, fatass!" America shifted his eyes from Japan to England and scowled at the nickname, "You're all up to something and whatever it is, I'm going to find out! Remember who created Sherlock Holmes and James Bond!"

And with one final scowl around the room, he marched out of the double doors, slamming them loudly in the process.

"All is clear, ma Cheri."

A small nation jumped up from her hiding space behind France and let out a scream of rage.

"DYLAN!" She shrieked, stomping up to her older brother, who cowered before her, "You idiot! You gave it away!"

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Scotland defended, watching at his maddened sister warily, "It was so weird. It was like England knew straight away something was wrong."

"If I may, Emily-chan," Japan mumbled, bowing and casting Northern Ireland a frightened glance, "Maybe it was a bit too obvious to have so many nations talking about America-san. If you only had a few then possibly-"

"I understand Japan, thank-you." She muttered, breathing in and out slowly. Weeks! Weeks she and the others had tried to make England realise, do _anything_ to make him notice. But every time their plans were ruined. Either by England's stupidity or someone else messing up the operation. Finally, on the last brink of hope, Northern Ireland decided to turn to jealously. Nothing would make England realise that he wanted America more than if he saw everyone swooning all over him. But, once again, their plans were ruined.

"I'm sorry, America."

America shrugged, used to the feeling of disappointment by now. "It's fine, Emily. You tried. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't think you could do it."

"But that's just it!" Northern Ireland cried, flopping down onto a seat next to France's. "We've tried everything! The typical romance stuff- England just thought you were trying to wind him up, the playground, bullying thing- England thought you were just being more of a dick than he usually thinks you are and now this. And none of it has worked!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that ma Cheri," France murmured, eyes still on England's now empty seat, "You told me to watch him and I did. He _is_ jealous. To no one else this would be obvious but to me?" He smiled slightly, "Oh non, Angleterre is jealous, he just doesn't realise it yet."

America brightened up immediately and shot Northern Ireland a hopeful look. She grimaced. She was out of ideas but she knew telling America that would be like telling a dog that his favourite bone was crushed into a million tiny pieces and scattered around the four corners of the earth; heart-breaking.

"America, I-"

"Of course, if my Irlande du Nord is out of ideas, we do have _one_ last option." France said silkily, gazing at his girlfriend. She looked at him, confused and then when France shot a glance at Spain, realisation dawned on her face.

"_No."_

"But Irlande du-"

"No _fucking_ way, France."

America looked back and forth at the two, confused. _Who are they talking about?_

"Hold up!" America cried, fed-up with their fighting, "Now, Northern Ireland, France has a plan. Didn't you say you would help me out?"

Northern Ireland scowled, "Well yes I-"

"And didn't you say that no matter the cost, you would get me and England together, because, and I quote _'We belong together'_?"

"I did yes but-"

"Then why are you denying the help France is so clearing wanting to share with us?"

Northern Ireland shook her head and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relax. "Because you _really_ don't want this kind of help."

America looked at her pleadingly, "I'm desperate, Emily."

Northern Ireland sighed and giving a small groan, she thrust out her hand in front of France in which he dropped his cell-phone. France grinned excitedly and gave Spain two-thumbs up. It was then that Japan caught on.

"Um, America-san, I think they are suggesting-"

"Shhh!" America whispered and Japan sighed. _No backing out now…_

Northern Ireland found the number she needed and pressed call, glaring at France and Spain and muttered, "Trust you two to be happy about this, you just want your little group altogether."

Immediately America blanched. No…she didn't mean the Bad Touch...Oh God…

America began to stop her, "Northern Ireland it doesn't-"

"Hello? Prussia?"

* * *

_Anndddddd there's the first chapter! I'll update quicker if you drop a little review! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	2. Enter Mr Awesome

_Hey, hey! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Here's chapter two, enjoy!_

_Chapter Two: Enter Mr Awesome_

* * *

"He'll be in five minutes." Northern Ireland muttered, scowling at France and Spain as they looked at each other in glee.

"Holy shit, I don't want Prussia to be the solution to my love-life! Thanks a bunch, you froggy bastard." America grumbled, throwing France a sour look. In turn, the Frenchman simply snorted.

"Oui, because you were getting _so_ far with Northern Ireland's help."

"What was that?" Northern Ireland growled, rounding on her boyfriend, "You're one to talk! You've been planning these ideas too; you're just as much to blame!"

"Regardless," Japan said quietly, trying to defuse the situation, "I think America-san was simply saying that of all people to request, maybe Prussia wasn't the one he had intended to ask even if worst came worst, yes?"

America simply nodded, still glaring at France. Spain decided it was high time to jump to his friend's rescue.

"What's done is done and_ I_ think Prussia will be of invaluable use to America's problem."

"You got that awesomely right biatch."

On cue, everyone whirled around to face the doorway, for leaning against it, arms crossed, red eyes twinkling mischievously was none other than the awesome one himself; Prussia.

He sauntered over to Northern Ireland and raised one eyebrow sardonically.

"Unbeknownst to you, little girl, I have been watching your _so called_ attempts at matchmaking and even though they aren't tremendously bad, they aren't exactly _great _either. Nice try sweet cheeks, but those crappy little ideas of yours _aren't _going to cut it." He smirked before adding, "Don't quit your day job." He gave her a hearty slap of the bum before wandering over to America while France had to restraint the small nation from lunging at him.

America looked almost apprehensive as Prussia strode towards him, cowering closer to Japan.

"Right, _you_. Wonderboy. Start talking before you bore me."

He grinned when he heard an angry growl from behind him and a snarl of "Let me at him!" before turning his full attention on America.

"Um, right. Well basically, I, um, kind of, sort of, like England and-"

"'_Um, well, um, kinda, sort of,_'" Prussia mimicked causing France and Spain to burst into laughter and America to scowl at the man opposite him, "Let's cut to the chase. You either the guy or you don't."

"Okay…?"

"It was a question, fatass."

Ignoring the insult, America rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I mean I like him."

"Good. Now, I'm only in on this if you're prepared to do _whatever_ it takes to get into England's pants, right?"

Again France and Spain began to chortle and even Japan had to cover his smile. America blushed.

"I'm not _just _wanting that-"

"Sure, sure." Prussia airily said, waving an impatient hand, "Okay, so maybe you're not as awesome as me, who is? But you're a pretty cool guy. _But_ so is England. He's not going to fall for all that romantic crap Miss-I'm-part-of-the-UK-if-you-say-I'm-Irish-one-more-time-I'll-send-you-to-A&E was throwing at you. It's complete horseshit."

"Oi, asshole!"

Prussia grinned and looked round to see France properly struggling now to keep Northern Ireland at his side.

"Yes, beautiful?"

Northern Ireland glared daggers at him. "He's my brother, you prick! I know him better than anyone else so don't you even _dare_-"

"Is that right? Sorry, I forgot Wonderboy and England were together thanks to _your_ genius and _I_ was just here so everyone could see how amazing I am."

Spain managed to keep his laughter down to turn to Romano. "Though, in fairness, he does just show up randomly at my house and demands I let him in _just _so he can show me which way he styled his hair for that day."

Prussia raised his eyebrows at Northern Ireland as she faltered and simply scowled at him.

"I thought as much sweetheart." He muttered and abruptly turned back to America.

"Now, in saying that, I could use England's baby sister's help, along with my homies," He grinned wildly at France and Spain who returned the gesture, "And of course I have a kick-ass plan, from the moment France's bitch, (another howl of rage from the brown-haired nation) called me but you have to do everything I say, we clear? And that goes for everyone else, got it?"

America looked immediately to Northern Ireland. If she agreed to it then everyone else would too. But she was standing in France's grasp, shaking her head.

"Please Emily. _Please?"_ He looked at her pleadingly and she scowled. _Damn him and his adorableness!_

Northern Ireland sighed deeply and shook France off her.

"Fine. I'm in. But this _better_ be good, Prussia."

He turned on his heel to smile at her wickedly.

"Oh don't worry baby, _it is_."

He then walked up to the top of the table and in a dramatic fashion that even had France rolling his eyes, Prussia slammed his hands down on the wood.

"ALIGHT BITCHES. LET'S GET OUR AWESOME ON."

* * *

_Ha-ha, it is so much fun writing for Prussia but I've never done it before so I would like to know your feedback on what you thought of my take on him! Thoughts are very much appreciated and make me a better writer, even for the next chapter! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x _


	3. Saving an Awesome Damsel in Distress

_Hello all! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, the honest truth is that I actually had no idea on how I would continue this! So finally, after thinking through things for a long time, I decided it would be better if Prussia came up with several different ideas. Of course that means that some of them wouldn't work but they will be funny as hell so enjoy!_

_Thank you so much if you reviewed! I love you guys! Some people really loved how I portrayed Prussia so I'm happy that you liked him so much!_

_Chapter Three: Saving a damsel in distress_

* * *

"Okay biatches! So, does everyone know what they're doing? France?"

The Frenchman saluted his best friend.

"Oui, mon ami!"

"Italy?"

"Ve!"

"Russia?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

"Wonderboy?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that…but yeah, I got it."

"Irish chick?"

Northern Ireland glowered. "Call me that _one_ more time and I swear to God, Prussia-"

"Okay, great!" Prussia shouted, grinning at the group. Northern Ireland growled and attempted to lunge at Prussia, _again,_ but was held back by France.

It was the second day of the world conference in London and the group of six had been up all night putting the final touches of Prussia apparent 'awesome' plan. Prussia announced the plan was completely full-proof and would only work because of England's deep care for his family. Northern Ireland was dubious.

"I don't think this is going to work." She whispered to France as Italy went from the conference room to call Scotland and see how long England would be.

Prussia heard her and marched over to the small nation, wrapping an arm around her waist, to which she glared.

"Listen honey, I get it. You're pissed off because none of your plans worked. It's okay, sweetness, you don't have to be great at everything. Let's just say it's a good thing you inherited the Kirkland's good looks or I don't know how anyone would put up with you." He winked at France and wandered off again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Before Northern Ireland could instigate said notion, Italy came sprinting into the room.

"He's here, he's here! He's coming up the corridor now!"

Prussia whirled around to face the rest of the group.

"Places everyone! Wonderboy, get into the other room and wait for France's signal. Italy go now! I'll be behind the curtains. Let's rock this bitch!"

* * *

England had had a strange morning. He was certain he had set his alarm an hour earlier so that he would be at the conference house to set up before any of the other nations arrived but when he opened one eye to check the time he was fifteen minutes late. Then Scotland and Wales were acting like they _wanted _him to be late by starting an argument and trying to break every good piece of China he owned. By the time he had screamed at them and cleaned his house, he was half an hour late. Just brilliant.

Striding up the hallway of the ground floor of the conference house, he was stopped by a frantic Italy, who came bounding down the corridor, his face the picture of upmost horror.

"England! England! Come quick, it's awful! France has started attacking Northern Ireland for some reason! Please come quick!"

England's face darkened and he narrowed his eyes. Italy gulped. Dropping his suitcase and ripping off his blazer from his shoulders, he stormed into the conference room and when he saw Northern Ireland on the ground, the left strap of her dress ripped and France looming over her, grinning manically, he saw red. Northern Ireland looked up and gasped.

"England! Thank God, please, help me!"

England charged over to the duo.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing to my sister, Frog?"

He sneered at the Brit.

"Giving her what she really wants. She's been _begging_ for it."

Northern Ireland let out a helpless whimper and England snarled at the Frenchman.

"You bastard!"

He swung his right fist directly at France but it was grabbed by another, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, now, England. You heard France. Northern Ireland has been bad, therefore she must be punished."

England flinched as he looked up and saw Russia towering over him, grasping his fist and squeezing it.

"What _the fuck_ Russia? Why are you helping him?!"

Suddenly the back door of the conference room burst open and America came stomping towards the group of four.

"Get your hands off England, you commie bastard!"

Russia smiled creepily at the American.

"Stay out of this, boy. This doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern you either!" He turned his attention to France, "And you! Get away from Northern Ireland right now!"

France cowered at the sight of America.

"Mon ami, I wasn't-"

America swatted Russia's hand from England's and glared at the both of them.

"How dare you hurt my friends? That's it, I've been wanting to kick both your ass's from a long time, let's-"

"America."

The nation is question turned to see England had his head bowed and was staring at the ground.

"Y-yes?"

England's head shot up and the three male nations stumbled back when they saw the look on his face.

"Leave this to me."

* * *

Scotland sighed as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Japan says that France and Russia will be out of hospital in a week. At the minute they're in intensive care."

Scotland, Wales, America, Italy and Prussia sat around the conference room table, dumbfounded.

"Well….that didn't go exactly to plan." Prussia grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

America glared at him.

"You think? Who would of thought that England would go all Jackie Chan on the both of them? Northern Ireland sent me a text when England got them both back to his house." He raised an eyebrow at Prussia, "She's says she's going to kill you."

Prussia mocked innocence. "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you didn't. Her boyfriend has three broken ribs and a fractured skull thanks to your 'awesome' plan. She isn't pleased to say the least."

Scotland nodded. "Yeah, and there will be hell to pay when Belarus finds out about this. She is going to want to murder England."

Prussia bit his bottom lip.

"Well shit. I guess I screwed up, didn't I?"

His question was answered by a fierce glare from the other nations.

"England won't have to worry though. He'll just use his magic to make her forget what happened." Scotland said, feeling slightly sorry for Prussia. The plan _would_ have worked if England hadn't gone berserk and just let America be the hero.

Prussia's head suddenly snapped up.

"Magic….magic….MAGIC! I've got it!"

America gazed at him curiously. "What have you got in mind?"

Prussia grinned. "What's the one thing England is awesome at and is most proud of?"

Scotland chuckled, "Magic?" He sniggered sarcastically.

Prussia ignored him and smirked at the other nations.

"Writing. His novelists are the best in the world."

"Yeah so?" America said, rolling his eyes.

"So, magic and novels. What book do you immediately think of when you think of magic and books?"

Realisation dawned on Italy's face.

"Ve! Harry Potter!"

Prussia beamed. "Exactly." He turned his focus to America. "I'll bet _nothing_ turns England on more than someone pretty hot-looking dressing up as that Harry Potter dude."

Prussia shot up out of seat and smirked at the American.

"Gear up Wonderboy. You're cosplaying tomorrow."

* * *

_Hehehehe! Oh Prussia, where do you think of these things? Hope you liked and I would love it if you dropped a review and tell me what you would like Prussia to come up with for the chapter five! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x _


	4. Awesomely Potter

_Hello everyone! I apologise for not updating in such a long time, I'm in the world premiere of the musical for the Incredible Book Eating Boy so I have been very busy! Just wait guys, I'm going to be famous some day! Lol! Anywho thank-you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter Four: Awesomely Potter_

* * *

"I look like a complete dick."

Scotland stood in front of his former brother and suppressed the urge to burst into raucous laughter. Instead he threw America a quick look of annoyance and swatted at the American's attire.

"You look fine. Honestly it's not that bad and if it turns England on then no harm done."

America scowled. "No harm done, Scotland? What about my rep? Everyone will think I'm a freakin' nerd for wearing this!"

At his last word, he gestured wildly to his clothing. He looked _exactly _like J.K Rowling's famous protagonist, Harry Potter. The black hair (which was a wig of course), the scar, the broken glasses, the robes, the Gryffindor badge, the wand and last but not least, a very ridiculous pointy hat.

"If I have to wear all this, I'm not wearing this fucking hat. It's stupid looking."

As America retched the hat from his head, Scotland calmed himself down and called for the others to come in.

Japan immediately got his camera out, to which America muttered something like, 'World War Three' if he took any pictures, France simply nodded as if to say he was allowed to wear such attire in his presence, Northern Ireland gushed about how England would definitely be impressed and even besotted and Prussia said, _obviously_, that this plan was epic and he was awesome for thinking of such a thing.

Prussia marched up to America and clasped his shoulder. "Right, Pots, here's the deal. England's in the canteen with that sheep-shagger, who's wearing an earpiece to match the walkie-talkie I have in my pocket. On my say, he's going to start talking about Harry Potter and how awesome it is. When sheep-boy asks England what he would think if someone dressed up as him for England, you swoop in and say some magic spell and look all awesome. In turn England will be so happy that you cosplayed as Harry Potter that he'll wanna bang you senseless. Got it?"

America glared at Prussia for his terminology and felt something wasn't right about the whole thing.

"I don't know, Prussia, I just think it's really, well…gay."

Prussia blinked at him. "Hate to break to you Wonderboy, but _you are gay_."

America flushed with anger. "You know what I mean! I just think England will think it's stupid."

Prussia grinned at him, "Hey, when have I ever been wrong?"

France glowered at him. "Last time! When I got beaten to a pulp!"

Prussia waved his hand airily in France's direction. "Apart from that when have I ever been wrong? I got you through your little revolution didn't I? So count on me Wonderboy and I'll get you your man."

Northern Ireland mumbled something under her breath which was no doubt offensive towards the former nation and as Prussia walked past her, he smacked her on her bum. Again. France was immediately at his girlfriend's side, holding her back from lunging at Prussia. Again.

"Sheep-shagger! Come in sheep-shagger!" Prussia whispered into the walkie-talkie as everyone gathered around to listen to Wales and England's conversation.

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

England glanced up from his book at his brother.

"Did you say something?"

Wales rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "No…you must be hearing things England. First sign of madness."

England frowned at his brother in confusion. "No it isn't."

Wales simply laughed, "Hahaha, sure England, whatever you say!" England narrowed his eyes on Wales. He was up to something. "So what are you reading?"

England, who simply stared at him for a minute, looked down at the book in his hands. "Oh, nothing special; just a book on the Gulf War."

Wales nodded his head, looking thoroughly interested. "Amazing. What was it like?"

England rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, what was it like? You were _in it_, you massive prat."

Again Wales began laughing nervously. At this point, Prussia's voice floated into his ears.

"What the fuck are you talking about sheep-boy? Get on with it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there." He whispered and returned his attention to England.

"You know what my favourite book of all time is?"

England sighed, wishing this conversation was over already. "I don't, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Wales grinned, "Harry Potter, of course!"

England allowed himself the faintest of smiles. "Good choice."

Wales, encouraged by the warmth in his brother's voice, continued, "I know, right? I must say England, you do have the best authors in the world. Those books are just fantastic. And the character of HP himself? Mind-blowing."

England looked slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were such a big fan of the books, Dylan."

Wales eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh yeah. Huge fan. You know, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He indicated for England to move in closer which he did. "I've always had this little fantasy of New Zealand dressing up as him for me." He winked at his brother, "Totes turns me on."

England drew away from his sibling and stared blankly at him.

"What do you think of that England? Would that press _your _buttons?"

At that Wales heard a rushed, 'GO!' from his ear and before either British Isles siblings said another word, out burst America, in all his Harry Potter glory.

"ALAKAZAM!" He bellowed, waving his wand hand around like a mad-man, threating to poke someone's eye out.

Back in the conference room, everyone was holding their heads in their hands.

"Oh for fuck sake, America. All you had to do was say a spell from the books. And you couldn't even do that right." Northern Ireland groaned, knowing where this was all headed.

In the canteen, each country would have been able to hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. America could feel his face heating up as he watched England staring at him, green orbs wide as saucers.

He fidgeted with the hem of his robe nervously and said quietly, "So…what do you think?"

England looked into America deep blue eyes and couldn't hold it in anymore.

He burst out laughing.

* * *

Prussia received a swift slap around the head from Northern Ireland.

"Ow!" He barked, glaring at the small nation, "I said I was sorry, sweet-cheeks, you don't have to keep hitting me!"

Northern Ireland scowled at Prussia, "Well another one of your plans went terribly! I'll do more than hit you next time!"

Prussia waggled his eyebrows suggestively at British sibling, "Is that a promise?"

Northern Ireland shot daggers at the red-eyed nation, "Why you cheeky, little-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SERIOUSLY FUCK UP FOR ONE MINUTE?!" America roared, flopping down in a seat around Scotland's kitchen table and began rubbing his temples. He was not in the mood for Prussia and Northern Ireland's constant bickering.

Prussia sighed and turned his attention to the American. "Look, man, I'm sorry. How was I to know he would think you were joking around and thus piss himself laughing at you?"

America grunted in response and put his head to the table. Then suddenly, he frowned. Where the hell was the buzzing noise coming from?

He looked up to see opposite him, Wales had to earphones in and was bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to.

"Would you turn that down, Dylan?" He moaned, "It's wrecking my head."

Wales glowered at America. "Turn it down? Why would I turn down the best boy band in the world right now?! One Direction are amazing! BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE-"

"Oh God, please make it stop…" Northern Ireland complained, trying to reach for Wales's iPod.

Prussia suddenly broke into his infamous laugh.

"I GOT IT!" He paused. "AGAIN!"

The group turned their attention to the nation.

"Why didn't I think of this before? One Direction! It's perfect!"

America scowled at him. "No fucking way am I dressing up as one of them. Especially not that Styles kid…he was a weird obsession with hooking up with older chicks. Not my scene."

Prussia shook his head impatiently. "No, you're not getting it! I'm not saying you should dress up as one of them, I'm saying you should sing one of their songs- to England!"

Northern Ireland pondered the idea for a moment. "You know, America, it just might work. England is quite proud of their popularity and how they managed to break into your country- a thing _loads_ of groups from here have tried to do and never made it. You like them, Japan likes them, and the world likes them! It's a pretty good idea actually." She stuck her tongue out at Prussia just to even up the complements she was giving.

"So," Prussia beamed, "What do you think?"

America stood up and smirked at the group.

"I think I need to look up the lyrics to '_What makes you Beautiful'_. Let's get our One Direction on!"

* * *

_Hahaha! Next chapter is going to be interesting! Personally, I love One Direction; they are my guilty pleasure :P Hope you liked! LucyMoon1992 x_


	5. Little Awesome Things

_Oh, *appears from behind rock* hello. Good to see you. It's been a while- wait what? Two months?! No! Um…oops? Okay so I have no excuses, just got writer's block and it wouldn't go away! Anyway, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! Today's chapter was inspired by my recently made AMV of USUK featuring the music of One Direction so go check it out, it's majorly cute! Without further ado, enjoy today's chapter!_

_Chapter Five: Little Awesome Things_

* * *

"No, no, choose _One Thing_! It's the best! "

"_One Thing_? Please! _What Makes You Beautiful_ is way better!"

"Pft, as if Scotland! _Kiss You_ is most obvious choice."

"I personally prefer _It's Gotta Be You_ but it is America-san's choice…"

America grabbed either side of his head in exasperation. The idea for America to sing England a One Direction song sounded good when he first heard about it but now? He didn't care which song it was, he just wanted a majority vote on what his friends thought he should sing. He sighed. Countries. They never agree.

The door burst open and Prussia sauntered in, followed closely by Northern Ireland.

"Right." Prussia barked, bringing his fist down on the table to get the group's attention, "Listen up bitches. Sweet-cheeks has found the perfect song for America to sing." He turned his attention swiftly to America, "Wonderboy. I know you were getting all hot and bothered about singing _What Makes You Beautiful _but this song is way better. It's full of romantic crap."

Northern Ireland glared at the past nation and shoved him to one side before handing America a few pages of sheet music. America's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Northern Ireland in gratitude.

"_Little Things_. It's amazing. Look at the chorus. That suits you perfectly America. You are hesitant to tell England how you feel so you say it in song. Plus I know for a fact that this is England's favourite One Direction song." Northern Ireland winked and he grinned in response.

"How did we not know that?" Scotland and Wales muttered in unison.

"Because I actually listen to him, unlike you two, who just like to piss him off."

Scotland and Wales laughed. It was true. England was good for one thing; to annoy the hell out of.

"The main thing is, is that_ I_ picked the song. Because _I_ am-"

"Yeah, yeah you're awesome. So you've told us." Northern Ireland mumbled, flapping an impatient hand at Prussia. "America, you need to start learning this song now. You've got five hours to memorise it. Anyway I've got to go and put part two of this plan into action." She smiled as she grabbed her two brothers and headed for the door. "Good luck and we'll see you at seven! Don't be late!"

And with that, the British Isles sibling's darted out the conference doors.

* * *

"No."

Scotland and Wales winced at the harshness of England's tone but refused to give up.

"Wise up England. We haven't gone to the pub together in ages." Scotland said gruffly, scowling at his brother in irritation.

Giving a slight groan, England glanced up at his siblings from the desk he was sitting at in his dining room and gritted his teeth.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Go by yourselves."

"Look, we haven't had any bonding times in ages, mate. Get up. You're going."

England sighed deeply and rose uneasily from his chair.

"Well, I guess one drink won't hurt." He suddenly looked suspiciously at the two. "There won't be anyone else there, right? Just us?"

Scotland glanced quickly at Wales before shrugging, "I don't own all the pubs in London, England, so who's knows who will be there, but it's a Thursday night, I'm sure the pubs will be empty."

* * *

"I'm leaving."

England turned on his heel and attempted to push open the door but his brother held him back.

"Come on. You promised. One drink."

"I promised shit, Wales. Now let me go. I'm going home."

"Angleterre!"

England brought his hand up to his face. "Oh God no…"

He was abruptly turned around and came face to face with his very own hole in the head, France.

"Ca va?"

"Fuck off."

France smirked. "Touchy, aren't we? Liven up, enjoy the party! Everyone is here!"

"That's exactly why I want to leave."

France rolled his eyes at his friend. "Let me get you a drink. Scotch and water?"

England sighed but nodded his head wearily and headed towards the bar with France. He took a quick glance around the room and saw that really every nation was there, chatting, dancing, drinking, laughing, _having fun_.

Bah humbug, England thought sourly and then gave a sigh of resignation. Ah, to hell with it.

"Make that two scotch and waters, France." This was going to be a long night…

* * *

America breathed in and out through his nose to calm the hammering in his chest and the buzzing noise in his ears. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. _You can do this. You love England. You can do this._

"Hey! Girl entering the guy's toilets. Hide whatever you have out. I'm coming in!"

America couldn't help but laugh as Northern Ireland peeked around the corner of the entrance to the men toilets.

"You're fine, it's only me in here."

Northern Ireland nodded and then suddenly turned serious and looked solemnly at her friend.

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"I already have." He paused. "Twice."

Northern Ireland frowned at him and suddenly, without warning, brought her hand back and slapped America across the face.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Northern Ireland rolled her eyes. "God America, man up. Are you man or a mouse?"

"I'm a nation technically…"

Northern Ireland brought her hand back in warning and America raised his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He took a breath. "Right, what's the plan?"

"It's simple. You wait here, I'll go on the stage and welcome you on, you sing the song, England realises how you feel and jump your bones. Easy."

America rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Okay get ready!" Northern Ireland gave him a thumbs-up. "You're going to be great!"

* * *

"Hey England, look, Northern Ireland's on the stage."

England whirled around to see that indeed his sister was on the stage and was heading towards the microphone. This can't be good…

"Hey guys! What's the craic? You all having a good night?" She was answered by a hearty cheer and she grinned. "Well now we've got a special wee treat for you. Singing live on stage tonight is the one, the only, the original cowboy, everyone's favourite hero and my good friend Mr. United States of America!"

The applause was thunderous as America bounded onto the stage and gave Northern Ireland a quick hug. England's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on Frog? Why is that wanker America on the stage?" England didn't wait for a reply, "He's such an ass. He could have become a fine country, not the hick he is today. If he only had stayed with me…"

France turned to face England in horror. He shot Scotland a frantic glance.

"Code red! He's drunk!"

Scotland's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the stage and England.

"It's too late! We're just going to have to see what happens."

"You and I both know what's going to happen and it's not going to be good. Northern Ireland is going to _kill_ me for letting him drink too much…"

America tapped the microphone and silence descended upon the bar. He grinned nervously and swung his guitar around from his back and held it steadily.

"Um, how's it going guys? Look, I've got a song I want to sing to a very important person." He gulped, "So…England? You here?"

Immediately all eyes turned to the bar where England was standing, frozen, eyes fixed on the nation on stage. He let out a small squeak. Blue orbs found green and America felt faint.

"Hey England. I'm going to sing a song I know you love. And I want you to listen very closely to the lyrics because I mean _every_ word I am saying, okay?" He smiled tenderly at England and noticed a small blush forming on the island nation's cheeks.

As soon as America began strumming the first few bars, England knew which song he was going to sing and turned crimson. He refused to look at America as he sang, instead trying to memories the tile count on the floor. He was interrupted by a nudge on the shoulder.

"England?"

England looked to his right to find his sister grinning at him and pointing in front of him. His shifted his gaze to whatever she was indicating at and regretted it almost immediately.

"So, um, what did you think?"

England didn't understand.

"Why would you sing that song to me?"

America rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Come on, England, you know why. I just sang my heart out to you and you could at least say it wasn't bad not question me for singing it when I told you at the beginning that I meant every word."

England shuffled closer to America so that he had look up to see his face.

"You really don't want to get involved with me." He whispered, staring intently into America's deep blue orbs. "I'm damaged goods. Yes, it makes me fantastic in bed but it also means I tend to break nice little boys like you into cream crackers."

France snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from burst into laughter. Northern Ireland glared at him.

"He's drunk, isn't he?! France, you idiot!" She whispered.

France shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was hardly his fault and brought his attention back to the two nations.

"I think I can handle it." America said confidently, staring back at England, refusing to back down.

England's lips curved into a slow, malicious smirk and he suddenly grabbed America by his tie and tugged, pulling his face dangerously close to his own.

"Well then. I guess I just have one thing to say then."

But before he could even utter another word, his eyes glazed over, rolled back into his head and his whole body fell into America's bewildered arms.

Prussia, who had just arrived, took one look at the situation and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the _fuck_ is England passed out?"

* * *

"You should _know_ that after two drinks he might as well be dancing with a room full of fairies France!" Northern Ireland cried, pacing back and forth in front of her boyfriend who was looking helplessly at Prussia. Prussia simply shook his head.

"She's right, girly-boy. You should have let him have only one drink. Otherwise he might actually remember what happened last night."

France glared at his friend. "It's England, Prussia! How in God's name did you expect me to keep _him _from the bar?"

"Regardless," America stepped in feeling slightly sorry for France, "What's done is done and I think we should just focus on the next idea."

Northern Ireland simply watched Prussia. It was pointless trying to think of an idea when he was just going to declare that his one would be better. And in three, two, one-

"I GOT IT!"

All heads snapped up.

"This one is fool-proof so you should be fine Wonderboy."

America threw him a sour look.

"What does England think he can do but he actually sucks at?"

France grinned. "Cooking."

Prussia snapped his fingers. "Exactly! England always wants people to eat his food. I think he would be well chuffed if you asked him to cook you dinner one evening. You could have a romantic meal outside and then you simply tell him. It's a pretty freakin' awesome idea, if I do say so myself."

Japan nodded in agreement while America looked warily at Prussia.

"But…but…but…its _England's _cooking!"

Prussia gave a snort of derision. "So? Yours isn't much better Broke-Back."

America glowered as Wales piped up. "America if you really love him then you'll do it. It's the best plan Prussia's had yet."

America watched as everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed deeply.

"Is England awake yet, Northern Ireland?"

Northern Ireland said nothing and simply handed him her phone.

He punched in the numbers while glaring at Prussia. He pressed call and waited. England answered after two beats.

"Hey England, how's the head? Ha-ha, shame you don't remember, it was a good night." France and Prussia snorted and turned away to stop themselves from laughing. America ignored them. "Listen, I have a small question to ask you."

He drew a deep breath.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

* * *

_Hehehe cliffhanger! I'm a dick, I know! Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be lovely! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x_


	6. Awesomely Dinner

_Hiya! I know, it's been five months, sue me! I'm incredibly busy finishing all my final assessments for this year before I leave to go to France for two weeks and then off to Brighton in September! Exciting stuff! Anyway, thanks a bunch for the awesome feedback and enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter Six: Awesomely Dinner_

* * *

England put the damp cloth against his head for the fourth time in twenty minutes and drank a little more whiskey to calm himself.

_Stop being so absurd. _He wasn't actually _nervous_ about America coming over, was he? America had been over countless times before but for some reason, tonight he felt more nervous than usual. For one, America _asked_ to come round. He didn't want to go out to dinner, he wanted _England_ to cook him dinner. That would have been fine. It was completely understandable; England was a fantastic cook. But then, _that_ dream! The one he had had now twice in a row. America. Singing. To _him_.

_Where did that damn dish-cloth go?_

With his nerves getting the better of him, he grabbed his phone and quickly pressed number two on speed-dial. The nation answered on the third beat.

"My God, England, get a grip. _Stop_ ringing me!"

England groaned. "I can't do this, Scotland. I'm just going to ring him and tell him that I want to-"

"Don't you dare!" England could positively feel the anger and fury flow through Scotland's words, "You have no idea how hard it was for him to ask if you would cook him dinner so chill and just enjoy tonight."

England's eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean 'I have no idea how hard it was for him'? Do you mean to say he's nervous as I am?"

_Fuck. _Scotland took a deep breath before saying anything.

"No…I just mean to say, it was really hard for him to come over because he thinks your food is really awful and he can't bear to eat it!"

The words were out of Scotland's mouth before he could stop himself. England was vaguely aware of someone (who sounded suspiciously like Prussia scream "Oh my Jesus, you _idiot_!") but mostly he just felt numb. _Hm. That actually hurts like hell. _

"England, I didn't mean-"

"Course you didn't. I have to go, Scotland, thanks for your _reassurance_."

"But, England-"

England snapped his phone shut and marched over to his oven. He turned everything off and simply sat down at his kitchen table and did _nothing_.

Usually, he would march up and down his corridor, waiting for America to appear and when he would, pouch on him and request to know why he would say something so ridiculous. But, at this very moment, England felt like complete _crap_. He had spent _so_ long working on this dinner, practising all week so it would be perfect. He wanted to impress America. He wanted to show America that he was as good at cooking as his European neighbours.

He _knew_ he shouldn't care about America's opinion. He never did before. So why now?

Before he could ponder anymore, his doorbell rang. England sighed. _Might as well get this over and done with._

Without so much as a hello from the British nation, America was let into England's house and simply followed him into the kitchen. He watched as England sat down and stared at the floor.

_Holy shit. This can't be good. _

"Um, hey, England." America chirped, pulling on his tie uneasily and gazing at the blonde before him, "I brought you flowers. Um, I'll just set them over here-"

Just as America set the lilies on the kitchen table, England's head snapped up.

"Did you feel sorry for me?" He demanded, eyes blazing. _Screw this 'not getting angry' crap. I worked to damn well hard for this. _"Is that why you asked me to cook you dinner? Because no one else will eat my food? Did you think 'Oh, poor England, everyone thinks he sucks at cooking, I'll force it down my throat."

America stared at the island nation helplessly. He had barely gotten in the door! What the hell was he supposed to have he done wrong? England didn't let him answer however; he simply continued on.

"I had spent all week working on this and now I find out that you have been talking behind my back. Thanks fatass, thanks a lot."

America glared at the Englishman. "Hey, hold up! I have done absolutely nothing wrong and you're just having a go at me because you feel insecure about your cooking."

England let out a spiteful laugh. "_Spare_ me. I know you hate my cooking, I just want to know why you felt so compelled to actually make a fool of me and ask me to make you dinner. Fuck you, America. I'm not stupid. I'm not an idiot. And if this is some late April Fools prank, well it's not very fucking funny."

Both nations glowered at each other in silence for a few seconds. England broke it with a howl of outrage.

"How dare you look at me like I've done something wrong! I'm the one who's been hurt here, I'm the one who's been trying his hardest…"

America had had enough of this. He was completely confused but he wasn't going to stand here and be lectured to by England when he didn't even know what he was meant to have done wrong.

"England."

Something in America's voice made England stop his rant because he paused, looking at America with an almost weary expression.

"What?"

"I have waited too freakin' long for this dinner date to happen. I am _not_ going to let you ruin this."

He strode over to England and grabbed him by the tie, earning an indignant squeak from the green-eyed nation.

"So shut the hell up."

And without another word, America dipped his head and brought his lips swiftly down upon England's.

* * *

_Ohhhh America! You're going to be in so much trouble when the others find out- that wasn't part of the plan! And don't worry readers, Iggy is an idiot. He will not think that America likes him because of this! But I don't want to spoil the rest so please review if you want more! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


End file.
